Order of the murderer’s
by broomstick flyer
Summary: This is a short 4 chap story that was left on my old laptop. End of fifth year Harry starts the holiday feeling angry at the world. see what happens when he and his allies have somewhere to aim that anger. OoP bashing galore in this one. H/Hr broomstick
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling. Nor do I condone showing to a very young and susceptible readership an abusive relationship like that between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a representation of true love.

Oh yeah a note: if you find any run on sentences don't worry about them because I wont, merlinsaprentice.

Order of the murderer's

Chapter one

The last day of their fifth year had arrived and a rather lonely and miserable, yet truly angry with the world Harry Potter made his way to Hogsmeade station alone. His best friend Hermione Granger had not returned to school she had, he was told, been sent home from St Mungo's hospital to recuperate from her injuries suffered as she fought death eaters along side him and four others in the ministry of magics department of mysteries. His other best friend Ron Weasley had been called to one side by headmaster Dumbledore and had gone off somewhere in the castle with the headmaster. So Harry walked totally alone from the carriages that brought them from the castle of Hogwarts into the village out skirts, alone he walked slowly toward the railway station.

"A word in your ear Potter," an old man who somehow looked familiar to Harry said quietly from the shadows of the old Hogshead pub "it's important boy. It's a matter of life and death." The old man exclaimed as he sank back into the darkness of the pub.

Just a few short days ago Harry had been reckless and had nearly got Hermione killed, that was the day he realised she meant far, far more to him than a friend would, even a best friend. It was also the day his godfather had actually died in the battle. It was the day his anger had exploded into action when Dumbledore revealed just how stupid and incompetent he really was. The day when the idiot told him just two hours after Sirius died about a prophecy he should have told him about years ago. If he had known about it he would have known it was a plot to get at the prophecy by Voldemort. So he was now trying hard to practice the constant vigilance that mad eye Moody kept on about. He knew it might be reckless once again to leap before he was sure it was safe but some how he felt that the old man was no threat to him. Taking a deep breath and putting his hand on his wand he stepped into the darkened interior of the pub.

"Hello Potter, you don't know me, the names Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore. I own this high class establishment," the man said before letting out a chuckle while pointing at the rundown dingy room.

Harry looked around at the dingy bar room they were standing in and smiled at this Dumbledore's sense of humour. "You said you have something for me, a matter of life and death I think you said."

"Yes lad that's right. Much as it grieves me I can't ignore this one. I'll tell you now that I don't always hold with what my brother does for the supposed and mythical greater good, but usually I don't bother to interfere. This time I'm afraid Albus has gone way too far. Way beyond the greater good he keeps spouting on about. The good thing is he doesn't know I overheard them, thought I was away for the weekend he did. Anyway they were planning on disposing of someone named Hermaninee, seems she isn't submitting fast enough to the love potions they have been feeding her. There were three red haired people. Two of them were older but one was that lad you hang around with. He kept complaining about them promising him he could have her to shag as soon as she was old enough to have his kids. There were four others as well, I only recognised one of them. The McGonagall woman. She was among them. She said something about it took them quite a while to find away to get rid of Black and now the girl being to clever she might discover what they had done and are doing to you. She suggested an accident would be the best way to dispose of the problem. They were trying to decide which one of them should be the one to do the deed. Now I don't think I need to tell you what it means when they said they were going to dispose of their problem. If this was a death eater they were talking about I would have ignored them, but if I ignore this then that makes me just as bad as any death eater. Like I say I don't hold with this at all, I knew Black he was a nice kid. So you've been warned, there's not a lot I can do about it other than just warn you," Aberforth said looking sick as though he had just been poisoned or something.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the old man in front of him and he could tell that what he had said about his own brother doing made him look and feel physically sick at the thought of it. Deciding that the old man was speaking the truth he thanked Aberforth and shook his hand, he promised that if they were both still alive at the end of this war he would call in and buy him a drink or two. Aberforth nodded "Look after your self Potter, and if this girl is so important to you, then you keep her close and safe. It might be safer if you both didn't return to Hogwarts. Oh yeah, one of those bastards looked like an older version of that wolf man your dad hung out with."

All the way back to London Harry thought about Aberforth Dumbledore's warning, he knew that what the man had said was true simply by the fact he almost knew Hermione's name, but like so many others who had just heard her name in passing he had pronounced it wrong. Harry was deep in thought as they arrived at Kings Cross station. Having finally worked out how he could escape from his prison warders. If he could get his uncle Vernon to co-operate with him that is.

Harry left the station and watched for his escort. He had two plans in mind; the one he used depended on who it was that was following him. If it was mad eye Moody then he would have to go underground. If it was any of the other members of Dumbledore's murderers then he could use his easier plan to escape their clutches. As soon as he was sitting in the back of his uncles car Harry spoke up.

"Uncle Vernon, how would you like to be rid of me for good, I mean would you be happier for me to disappear leaving you to live your life more normally. Because there are a few things I really want to do while I am still young. Things I have never been able to do. First I'm going to spend some time at the sea side, being as you never let me go anywhere like that with you. I want to go to the amusement parks and have a great holiday. After that I want to visit all the great sights like the natural history museum, and the war museum, Buckingham palace even. Maybe even take a few of those guided tours I heard about from Dudley. After that who knows where I might go, though the Isle of Man sounds really good, I think I might like to go there as well."

Vernon's eyes lit up as he looked at his hated nephew through his rear view mirror "And just what would I have to do to get rid of you?"

Harry knew his uncle had fallen for it, hook line and sinker. "Hang on a minute," Harry said as he turned around and looked out of the back window of the car. Instantly he noticed his warders waiting for the car to leave the car park. Their sweeping of the far end of the car park with their brooms did not fool him for a second. Tonks friend Hestia and another female Auror he did not know the name of were staring at his uncles' car while pretending to sweep away some leaves.

"You know that multi-story car park that we pass just on the outskirts of town, do you think you could pull into it. You don't have to stop just drive slowly in one end and out of the other. That's all, I'll jump out at that roundabout a mile further on and you can simply drive home happy in the knowledge you will never see me again." Harry said watching his uncle thinking.

"That boy, sounds like an excellent idea, I always wanted to throw you out of the car while we are still moving, I'll just keep my fingers crossed that I don't need to stop at the roundabout shall I." Vernon said with glee, probably hoping that Harry came to some harm while exiting a moving car.

Forty minutes later Vernon turned the car into the multi-story car park just as Harry had asked. "You need to drive really slowly uncle Vernon or those people who force me to live with you won't be fooled," Harry said as they drove onto the first level. As soon as the car was under cover of the building Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over him self. Five short minutes later Vernon drove out of the car park and continued his journey home.

Harry watched the sky above them carefully trying to pick out the two disillusioned Aurors on their brooms. He was sure they would have noticed the apparently empty back seat of the car almost as soon as it emerged from the car park. Just as he was about to give up trying to see the two almost invisible people on their brooms he noticed a strange rippling in the air just out side the car. One of his two warders was checking out the back seat to make sure he was not just lying down. He knew that his plan had worked when the ripple stopped moving and then took off back the way they had come, no doubt heading back to the multi-story car park.

Luck was still with Harry when they reached the round about and Vernon had to stop for the traffic. Harry opened the door on the footpath side of the car and pushed his trunk out, still wrapped in his cloak Harry glanced at his uncle and with a small chuckle he quietly said "Bye fatso, give my worst wishes to your baby whale," and then he was out of the car and walking onto the grass verge. Picking up his trunk he quickly slid down the embankment that led down to the road that ran beneath the round about.

Four hours and several bus changes later Harry walked up to the door of number 39 Smithy lane on the out skirts of Oxford. Ringing the bell Harry waited while the sound of cutlery clinking onto pottery stopped, followed by the sound of foot steps approaching the door. For reasons he did not understand he felt extremely nervous as he watched the vague shape of a tall rather big looking man through the frosted glass of the front door.

Some 11 hours after Potters escape Dumbledore was in a thunderously bad mood. Potter had gone missing, having given two professional Aurors the slip. "That boy must have been planning this for weeks Minerva," he raged as he paced his office. "That visit I paid to the Dursleys wasn't much use either, the fat fool let Harry go because he wanted to go to the damn sea side and visit the amusement parks. All we know for sure is that the boy intends to travel to the Isle of Man after he has visited all the sights he never got to see as a child. What a bloody time for him to decide he wants to do what other children get to do."

Minerva McGonagall sighed; she had always thought that not allowing Potter to enjoy his childhood might cause them problems later in his life. She had warned Albus several times that growing children need to have some form of enjoyment in their lives. Now she was being proven right. Potter was off who knows where enjoying all the things he had been denied for so long before. She would not be surprised if he even tried smoking that awful tobacco stuff that so many muggle children tried at some stage. Grinning at the thought that she had been right all this time she looked up at Albus worried face and said those words that can bring so much enjoyment at times "I told you so, Albus. Did I not tell you he needed to burn off his energies like other kids do."

"Have I forgotten anything, we have people watching the ferries, the Weasleys will notify us if they receive any mail. Mad eye and Tonks are watching privet drive in case he goes back there. Remus is at Grimmauld and several shopkeepers in Diagon Alley are keeping their eyes open for him. The Grangers are in France again. No I think I have covered everything, now all we can do is bloody wait. And next year the brat gets a personal escort, the little shit will not be allowed to get away to enjoy himself again if I can prevent it. If we did not need him so much I'd kill the brat now instead of waiting till he finishes off Tom." Dumbledore almost shouted. "Well let everyone know if he doesn't turn up in the next three hours to get back to their posts, we don't want that bloody know it all doing the same thing do we?" Albus said before he dismissed his second in command.

Standing unnoticed in a dark corner of the office a small house elf pulled quietly on his ears. It was time for him and Winky to join his master and tell him about the words of hairy face. His master needed to be stopped from coming to Hogwarts so headmaster hairy face could not hurt the great Harry Potter. Mistress was also in danger but Dobby could not find her, Miss Mione never called him unless master was with her. Dobby prayed for Miss Mione to call for him so he could know where she was. With a completely silent pop the elf vanished from the office and reappeared in the castle kitchens. Five minutes later two elves left Hogwarts as they went to join with the master as soon as he called.

Sitting in his office in Gringotts bank, a rather taller than average Goblin smiled an evil smile. He intended to enjoy getting one over on the self proclaimed greatest wizard alive. He hated Dumbledore for his double standards and manipulative ways with a passion. Even though he was the head of the Goblin nation, he like all sentient beings still suffered from the bigotry that was rife in the wizarding world, bigotry that was fed by Dumbledore while pretending to hate it. Yes he was looking forward to helping young Mr Potter to do what he was meant to do. The prophecy of the 'just ones' came to his mind. A young wizard and his soulmate would arise to end the enslavement and discrimination, free all magical brethren to live as one nation. The world of magic would arise new and better with co-operation between all. It was what the prophecy came down too. It was an ancient prophecy given to them by Merlin himself.

Ragnok head of the Goblin nation smiled a friendly smile at the two creatures sitting waiting with him in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling. Nor do I condone showing to a very young and susceptible readership an abusive relationship like that between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a representation of true love.

And again with the plea to ignore the run on sentences, and if you are getting fed up of my use of comma's, well let me just say things were different when I learned how to spell. I didn't even have grey hair then come to think of it, I dont think Moses did either.

Order of the murderer's

Chapter Two

As the door opened Harry greeted Mr Granger with a smile "Mr Granger sir could I have a quick word with Hermione please? It's rather urgent," he asked politely, looking pleadingly at the six foot, two inch well muscled man standing on the door step.

Before Mr Granger could answer him Harry saw Hermione step from the dinning room and stop in the door way. Harry had stepped into the house and crossed the short distance to her and was hugging Hermione before anyone in the house could react. He moved so fast he might have apparated the short distance to the dinning room doorway. Looking in to the dinning room he saw Mrs Granger still sitting at the table. Sitting to the side of her was Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter was far cleverer than most people realised. It had taken him just seconds to work out that there was something wrong. With a simple look at Ron, Harry cast a silent and wandless stunner at his ex friend wandlessly. As Ron slumped forward onto the table his head splashing the gravy from his plate Hermione tried to turn to see what had happened only to find herself in a full body bind.

Harry stepped back from Hermione surprised his wandless magic had worked and watched by the shocked Hermione and the two Granger adults he calmly walked to the dinning table and picked up a large carving knife that had been used to carve the joint of beef sitting at the head of the table. It was obvious that Mr Granger had been doing the carving and serving prior to answering the knock at the front door. Harry walked back over to the unmoving bound Hermione, and none to gently pushed the point of the extremely sharp knife against her throat.

Seeing the suddenly terrified look in Mrs Grangers eyes Harry eased off a little with the knife. "Mr Granger sir, could you do me a favour. I want you to think about this seriously before you speak. Ask Hermione here a question that you are positive only she would know the answer too. It may even have to be something that would normally be embarrassing to her. But it must be something nobody outside your family would or could possibly know about."

Richard Granger wracked his brain for several tense moments trying to work out what was going on, and why was the boy that his little girl was in love with acting in this way before he spoke "Hermione love, what did mum stop you doing before breakfast last Christmas?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked confused and lost as the question was asked but she did not say a word. Harry pressed the knife into her throat a little more and the point actually penetrated the skin. He then looked into her eyes and grinned an evil grin. "Smell Tonks, everyone as their own unique scent and Hermione's is embedded into my mind like no one else's. Now before you answer my next question I want you to know that I have taken on a full grown Troll. Fought Voldemort, Killed Quirrell, killed a sixty foot Basilisk, and would have killed Dolohov for harming my Hermione, I will kill to protect her, and I will do it with out the slightest hesitation or consideration for anyone what so ever. So if you do not answer correctly and truthfully you can be quite certain that you are now living your last few minutes of your life, I will not hesitate in killing you so that Weasley over there will have a very good reason to talk to me when he see's your body all carved up. NOW WHERE IS MY HERMIONE?"

As the Hermione Harry was standing in front of hesitated before speaking Harry moved the knife to place the sharp edge of the blade as though ready to slit her throat. Tonks changed back into her own form before speaking "You won't Harm me Potter, you don't have it in you. Dumbledore said you couldn't even cast a cruciatus at Bellatrix. When she felt the blade actually begin to slice into her neck she then knew without a doubt, Harry Potter would indeed carry out his threat to kill her and carve her up. "St Mungo's. In the permanent spell damage ward," she screamed feeling the warm blood from the cut in her neck as it ran down inside her dress.

Harry removed the knife from her neck "Tonks you disappoint me, if they have done what they plan to do too my girl you can be assured you will not live to talk about it. If they harm my woman the wizarding world will be calling on Voldemort to save them from my vengeance." Those were the last words she heard before Harry's extremely powerful left hook hit the side of her jaw knocking her out instantly.

"Mr Granger can you tie this scum up really tight so she can't escape, I have to go to St Mungo's," Harry said as he resisted kicking the supposed law officer in the face.

"Harry what's going on, who the hell is that?" Mr Granger asked as he watched his wife Helen go into the kitchen.

"That sir is one of Dumbledore's pet law officers. That old man made the biggest mistake of his life when he decided they were going to dispose of my Hermione. I will kill every witch and wizard in Britain as well as those idiots from the Order of the Phoenix to save her if I have too. In fact I have no plans on letting any of the order live for much longer," Harry replied as the two men watched Helen tie Tonks with the string she used for tying her meat. Once Tonks was secured by the string which would bite deep into her flesh if she tried to struggle. Helen then began to wrap the other woman up in cling film. When she had finished she looked at the unconscious red haired boy with his head resting amongst his meal. "What about that one?" she asked.

"Tie him up too," Richard said then turned to Harry. "Give me five minutes Harry." that said he raced out of the room.

Just a few minutes later Richard joined them in the dinning room once more, to see Ronald Weasley was bleeding from where Harry had emasculated him, on the table next to his plate Ron would wake up to find the two testicules that were his own. Richard was dressed head to toe in a completely black combat outfit. And armed to the teeth with knives and other weapons. "So how do we get to St Mungo's at this time of day?" he asked as Helen stepped out of the room only to reappear a few seconds later Pulling on a pair of jeans taken from the washing machine to replace the dress she had been wearing. Harry looked at her and his face turned an extremely bright red.

Helen Granger was pulling the jeans onto her legs, she did not seem the slightest bit embarrassed even though all she was actually wearing was a see through half cup bra and a pair of very dainty, and amazingly small, as far as Harry was concerned, see through frilly knickers.

She was still pulling the jeans up as she walked toward the front door, "lets go get my little girl," she said reaching for a short leather jacket hanging by the door. Harry and Richard were right behind her; Harry was still red faced as Helen wiggled her self into the tight slightly damp jeans.

Harry looked at the woman leading the way from the house as she hopped while pulling on her two inch stiletto shoes, and with the thought that she could well be mistaken for an older version of Hermione, he had visions of his Hermione wearing those same slightly white coloured see through undies.

Outside on the pavement Harry pulled out his wand and a few seconds later a loud cracking noise announced the arrival of the knight bus. Harry waited for Richard and Helen to board before he boarded. The conductor, a woman who Harry assumed had taken Stan Shunpike's place smiled at them, "Where you off to then?" she asked in a sultry kind of voice.

"St Mungo's fast as you can," Harry answered quietly.

"You're in luck tonight, you are the only ones on the bus," the new conductress said as she took up her position standing next to the stairs leading to the two higher decks.

"Ten Galleons in it for you Ern' if you can get us there in record time," Harry said as the bus suddenly hurtled off down the street. Turning to look at the Grangers "You might want to hang on to something this will be rough," he told them as he grabbed a handrail tightly.

It was only minutes later when three battered but otherwise unharmed people stumbled from the bus. "That was some ride Harry," Richard said as he checked his weaponry.

Harry took hold of the two Grangers elbows and entered the hospital through the glass window displaying an ancient manican. None of them spoke as they walked past the sleeping woman at the admissions desk at a fast pace. Harry had been up to the ward they wanted twice before so he had no trouble finding his way there. As Harry looked through the glass panel in the top part of the door he saw the Longbottoms sitting on their beds, where they had been for the past fourteen years. He could see Lockhart signing photographs just as he had been doing the last time Harry had visited. Then opposite Lockhart Harry saw one of the beds had privacy screens around it and he knew that that was where they were holding his Hermione.

Before he could knock on the door for the attendant Harry felt the telltale jab of a wand being stuck in his back, he heard the gruff voice of mad eye Moody "That was a stupid move Potter, I've told you so often, constant Vigi…" mad eye never got to finish what he was saying due to the stiletto heel of Helen Grangers shoe sinking into the back of his neck severing his backbone just below his skull.

"Nobody is going to dispose of my little girl while I am alive to prevent it," Helen said as she jerked her shoe free of the dying ex cop and pushed her foot back into it.

Harry wrapped on the door with the butt of his wand and watched through the glass as the night healer approached the door. "You will have to go away, try again in the morning," the healer shouted through the door.

"Listen carefully boy, if you want to live to see the morning you will open this door, if I have to blast my way in I will, and when I leave I guarantee you will be joining mad eye in hell." Harry said in an ice cold voice that carried through the door even though Harry had not shouted.

The healer took a close look at who was threatening him and as soon as he realised it was Harry Potter he began to fumble with the locks. The doors swung open as soon as the healer had stepped back. Harry ran in and straight to the bed with the privacy screens while Richard and Helen took up guard positions at the door as though they were old hands at this sort of thing.

Harry found Hermione lying on top of the bed wearing magic suppressing handcuffs, he leaned over and was kissing her passionately before she even knew what was happening. As he broke the kiss to take a breath Harry stood back up straight "Did they do anything to you?" he asked sounding a little desperate.

Hermione looked at him with slightly glazed eyes for a few seconds before she answered "No, except bloody starve me, I haven't had a bite for two days," she replied as Harry pulled her up from the bed.

"Mr Granger can you get the handcuff keys off mad eye, I'm sure he wont need them anymore?" Harry called as he pushed the screens out of his way.

Five minutes later everything in the permanent damage ward looked normal. The screens were back in place, the healer was sitting at his desk apparently reading a book. The only real difference was that the healer had the magic suppressing handcuffs pushed into his pocket and had been obliviated and petrified by Hermione using mad eye's wand. Mad eye was lying on the bed behind the screens in place of Hermione and the blood that showed where the old warrior had met his death had been cleaned away by a quick cleaning spell, again done by Hermione with mad eye's wand which she placed on the desk. As Harry and the three Grangers left the ward and walked down the stairs they had left no sign of them ever being there.

As they stepped through the window that was the entrance to the hospital, and out onto the street they were met by three people they did not wish to see. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

Harry cursed himself for not checking before leaving the building, with only one truly good wand between them now, it seemed they might have come to the end of their rescue attempt. That is until Snape opened his mouth, "And where the hell do you think you are taking little miss goody two shoes?" he asked while sneering as though it was going out of fashion.

Richard Granger took on and almost killed Remus Lupin in just a few seconds, not giving the werewolf time to even realise he had been knocked out. Helen gave one swift two fingered jab into McGonagall's throat, killing the old witch instantly. She just didn't realise she was as good as dead for several minutes as she choked to death slowly. Hermione who was angrier than Harry had ever seen her before gave a swift powerfull kick at Snape which made him double up and struggle for breath while clinging to his totally crushed family jewels. Harry took a kick at the greasy gits head as the professor collapsed. Fuelled by his anger Harry put every ounce of strength he had into it. They all heard the crack as Snape's neck broke from the force of his head being spun around from the kick.

Richard looked down on the unconscious werewolf as Harry said "We should finish that bastard off too, he's as bad as that traitor Pettigrew. Beside if we don't the bloody thing being a werewolf will be able to track us. As Harry lifted his wand to cast a reducto at Lupin, Richard stopped him. Then he expertly grasped Lupin's head and with a quick twist snapped his neck.

McGonagall was still struggling to take in a breath and she looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes. Harry leaned down to within just a few inches of her pale face "Nobody, and I mean nobody 'disposes' of my woman." He said then spat in the dying woman's face "Bitch." He said as he then looked away.

The three bodies were placed into one of the hospitals large waste bins and covered with old cardboard boxes. The fact that the admission area had been empty and the attendant at the desk had been asleep meant that Dumbledore would never know who had entered the hospital and taken Hermione while killing his four best operatives.

"Did you mean that Harry? Am I your woman? And what was with that kiss, you stopped just as it was getting good," Hermione said grinning like a school girl who had just been given the biggest ice cream cone in the world.

"I… I… well that is… I mean if… damn it Hermione why do you do this to me?" Harry spluttered.

"What? You're the one who said I was your woman. I just wanted to know if you meant it," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I mean… er… if you will have me? I'd like to be your boyfriend," Harry said still nervous, he had chickened out of telling Hermione how he felt about her ever since he had begun to realise what the feelings he had for her meant back in third year when she had clung so tight to him as they rode on the back of Buckbeak.

"Good answer this time Harry, cause if you had said I was just your best friend one more time I would have kicked your arse all the way back to Hogwarts. So boyfriend what now? Home?" Hermione said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm afraid we can't go home sweetheart, we sort of left in a hurry and we left a couple of presents behind for your dear headmaster," Helen said as they walked down the street.

Hermione gave her mother a look that said please explain that remark, Harry took a breath "The Weasleys were in on it. Ron was complaining because he was promised he could have you as soon as you were ready to shag and have his kids. He was at your house with Tonks, she was taking your place. She couldn't fool me though, she didn't smell right."

"Harry Potter what do you mean she didn't smell right, are you insinuating that I smell?" Hermione said pulling him to a stop.

"No that's not what I am saying love, everyone has a unique smell and no one can copy your scent, god it drives me mad, makes me want to do things to you like… I think I'll just shut up," Harry said as he saw the look Helen gave him.

As they started to walk again Harry thought of something that had puzzled him earlier that evening. "Er… Hermione just what was it your mum stopped you doing before breakfast last Christmas?" he asked.

Hermione turned a shade of crimson that any Weasley would have been proud of attaining. "Harry! who on earth? They didn't tell you did they?" she said looking really embarrassed.

"Hermione sweetheart, do you really think we would tell him you were masturbating and calling out his name when I came to wake you," Helen said with a very straight face.

"MUM! Oh how could you tell him?" Hermione said as she tried to hide her face.

"So Harry any ideas what we do next?" Richard said trying to change the subject.

Harry who had realised that Hermione had actually been doing as her mum said, looked down at the ground as he tried to hide his red hot blush. "Well if I knew some where safe I'd call for Dobby to take us there."

Two small pops broke the silence that had fallen and two house elves appeared in front of Harry. "Yes master Harry Potter sir did you call for Dobby?" the little elf asked rather enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling. Nor do I condone showing to a very young and susceptible readership an abusive relationship like that between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a representation of true love.

Mind you I don't mind showing a bit of Weasley bashing at all. Or even a lot of Weasley bashing. Especialy Ron and Mollywobble's (a rather apt nickname for a short fat woman don't you think.)

--

A/Note: To jababer69. You just proved a point for me so thanks. The first yank speaking writer to admitt they dont know real English. At least we Brits know the difference between our 'bring and brought', and 'took and take' which I have yet to find a single yank to understand. Why you all can't look in a real dictionary, you know the Brit/English one's I will never know.

--

'Merlin' says I gotta shut up with the 'take and bring' pet hate and remember me dad must have written in them hyroglyphic or what ever they are called pictures, maybe he even did some of them cave drawings. not sure I believe him about that. Cheers for now, broomstick

--

Order of the murderer's

Chapter Three

--

Harry, Hermione and the Grangers stood and watched as the little friend of Harry's bounced up and down on the soles of his feet while waiting eagerly for Harry to give him some instructions, the other elf, 'Winky' stood waiting quietly. Occasionally she glanced at Dobby and gave her little shoulders a quick shrug.

However it was Hermione who spoke first "Dobby, what are you doing here? Were you waiting for Harry to call? And why did you call Harry master again? Now I want you to answer me honestly ok, are you bonded to Harry?" Hermione said waiting for Dobby to answer.

Dobby looked pleadingly at Harry. "You might as well just answer her Dobby my little friend, you know what she's like, she'll get her answer from you one way or another," Harry said feeling a little sorry for his little friend.

Dobby had stopped bouncing and was bowing his head to look at his feet "You's is Dobby's family now. You's missy My-knee and master Harry, you's is all the family we's got now." He mumbled quietly.

Hermione had heard every word "You both of you have bonded with Harry?" she asked turning to Winky.

"What Dobby means Miss Mione is we's bonded to both of you, you is are our family for ever now. Please Miss Mione please don't give Winky and Dobby clothes," Winky said as she started to cry.

"Winky why did you bond with us, don't you want to be free?" Hermione asked kindly as she knelt down to be eye level with the little elf.

"Winky doesn't want to die Miss Mione, Winky wants to lives, Winky's a good elf. Winky wants to keeps her magic." The little female said between sobs.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione continued to question the little female about what she had meant, he then turned his attention back to Dobby. "Well Dobby we need to hide Hermione away from Dumbledore and his murderers but to be honest little friend I have no idea where to bloody go. We can't even go hide out at the Weasley house; they're in it just as much as Bumbling-brains." He told the excitable little elf.

"Master Harry is so great a wizard, he knows about hairy face's words and plots, Dobby and Winky knows where to take the master and mistress," Dobby said as his happiness seemed to over flow again and he began to shed a few tears of joy. "Come Winky we's got to take Miss Mione's family and master Harry to the safe place."

Winky looked at Hermione as though asking permission to put off the questions until later, then with a small curtsy she stepped between the two older rather baffled Grangers and took hold of their hands. With a pop the Grangers and Winky vanished. Dobby caught hold of Harry and Hermione and the sound of another pop echoed around the now empty street.

Harry and the Grangers found them selves suddenly standing in front of a large oak desk in a very expensively furnished office. Sitting behind the desk was a taller than average Goblin.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr and Mrs Granger welcome to Gringotts. My name is Ragnok, head of Gringotts international and High clan chief of the Goblin nation. You have no idea how extremely happy I am to see you all safe and sound. I have spoken at length to Dobby and Winky here…" Ragnok was saying when he was interrupted by Helen.

"Er excuse me. Did you just refer to my daughter as Mrs Potter?" she asked as she glared at the two teens.

Ragnok looked rather surprised at both Mr and Mrs Granger, "Well considering that both your signatures are on the betrothal and marriage forms I assumed you knew that the young couple would become man and wife when Harry reached 14 and became old enough to claim his family position in both the wizard and muggle worlds, they will have been legally married for one year on the 31st of July."

Helen and Richard Granger looked so shocked that Ragnok conjured two rather more comfortable chairs than those usually used for his visitors. Both of the adult Grangers flopped into the chairs. "What betrothal and Marriage forms are you talking about. I don't remember signing any betrothal forms." Richard said rather loudly.

"I can assure you sir. You and your good lady wife signed the forms when Harry was exactly three months old. There is no way to forge the betrothal and marriage form as it has to be signed in your blood using a blood quill. As to why you do not remember I have a very good idea it might well be a problem known as Dumbledore. Could you give me permission to cast a couple of spells on you, and that way we can clear up any misunderstanding before you leave for the Potter home stead that Dobby and Winky have helped to prepare for you." Ragnok said as he pressed a small button on his desk.

Richard and Helen Granger were still in shock but nodded their consent. Ragnok then pointed a finger at them and gave it a few wriggles and jabs toward them.

Richards eyes glazed over for a few seconds. In his mind he was transported back to when Hermione was just 13 months old. _He was walking through a fairground with Helen and baby Hermione. Hermione was giggling as she waved a bright blue balloon on a stick. An odd looking old Gypsy woman suddenly stepped into their path. "Could I read your palm sir, madam? If you would just accompany me into my tent," she said out loud and then whispered to them "there is something vital I need to tell you about your Childs future please, if you don't heed me she will never live to reach her twentieth birthday."_

_Richard had never in his entire life put much stock in all this getting your future told rubbish and would normally have brushed the old woman off, but there was something different about her. He looked at his wife and she was nodding her head. Together they followed the old lady. Helen pushed the buggy with a totally happy little Hermione still playing with her balloon. Inside the tent the old woman pulled out a wand and placed several security spells inside the tent._

"_So this is the child that is destined to become the great Lady Hermione. The greatest and most famous witch ever born, I am so pleased that I listened to Master seer Lovegood, he is such a strange one, but he is a true master seer. It was him that revealed to me where to find you. There is a prophecy about your daughter, a prophecy spoken by Merlin him self. I am sure you will have already noticed the odd things that happen around her; I can feel her power even now. But enough of that I need to warn you, there are those who will take her freedom and her greatness from her. There are those that would end her life early unless you take precautions. You must protect your child. There is a young wizard and his wife, they have a son, he is just a tiny baby now, but your child will need the protection he can give to her. He is her other half, together they will be as one. I will take you to the young wizard your child will need the protection of a betrothal to keep her from falling under the influence of love potions." The old woman said in a sad voice._

_For reasons not known to them they both Helen and Richard knew that the old woman was speaking the truth to them, and they had indeed noticed some odd things that happened around Hermione. Thinking of Hermione's future safety, and feeling certain they could trust her they both agreed to leave with the old woman and visit the young Wizard and his wife._

"_This will seem strange but worry not, all will be safe. If you madam could hold your child and you sir could you hold the carriage. Now hold her tightly to you then take hold of my broom, you take hold too sir." The old lady said before they felt the oddest tug in their stomach. Moments later they opened their eyes to find themselves standing outside a large old farm house._

_James Charles Potter along with his wife Lily Rose welcomed them into their home and while they shared a pot of tea they all listened to the old woman as she told the Potter's what she had told the Grangers. Once the story was told Lily carried out some really complicated magical spell that verified that their son Harry and the little girl Hermione were indeed two halves of the same soul. The betrothal contract was drawn up and with the urging of the old woman the marriage contract was added. They all signed it with a blood quill before James sent the form off to his bank vaults. The ministry would have been informed magically as soon as the form was signed by all the relevant adults thus making the future marriage legal under wizarding law._

As Richard opened his eyes and looked at his wife he knew she had just lived through the same memory as he had. He looked at his daughter and still saw his little girl, and surprisingly completely opposite to how he had always thought he would react when some young man came along and took her away from him, he felt happy. He was surprised that he felt so happy that his fifteen year old daughter was married. He knew deep down that it was the marriage to the boy that had some how saved Hermione's life when Harry fought a troll and again in the D-O-M and then yet again it saved her from the love potion she had been given, Richard was sure if not for the marriage and the bond the teens shared his daughter would not be with them today. He also knew that his daughter would live on to have a very happy and fulfilled life with Harry.

Looking up at Ragnok he noticed the looks of confusion on the faces of the two teens. "It is just as Ragnok said; someone or something blocked our memory of the betrothal. You two really are married. You are soul mates; Harry's mum Lily did a spell to prove it when we met them."

"Your dad is telling you the truth Hermione. Harry you are our son in law. You have a real family now son. Don't look so surprised son, every letter Hermione writes home is almost always about you, so we know how much you dislike those evil Dursleys and how much you have always wanted a family. Which reminds me, you might be married but I'm telling you now I. Am. Too. Young. To. Be. A. Grandmother. Yet, you both got that?" Helen said smiling at the two astonished teens.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and gasped "Bloody hell you're my wife, bloody hell."

"Harry James language," Hermione said as a huge smile broke out on her face.

When Harry saw Hermione smile and look just about as happy as she had ever looked he clenched his fist and jumped into the air thumping empty space with his fist while yelling several times "Yes, yes, yes, I'm Hermione's husband."

Hermione could not help but laugh at him as she stepped to his side and pulled him into a kiss that curled his toes up.

Ragnok coughed and spread his fingers out on his desk "Mr Potter, if I could have your attention for a few minutes, there are a few things we need to go over. First I need your signature on this form."

Harry let go of Hermione and stepped up to the desk, "Sorry sir, it's just such a surprise. I mean married to a beautiful woman. Merlin! I've never been this happy before." Harry said as he turned to look at Hermione once more before he turned back to the desk to sign the form, he picked up the black quill and gave it a glare for a few seconds, he knew just what was about to happen. As he signed his name and his blood appeared on the form he glanced at his hand to see his clearly cut signature bleeding freely close to his knuckles.

As he looked at his hand he noticed two things happen. On his left hand ring finger a wedding band appeared and at the same time one appeared on Hermione's finger. On his right hand a large ornamental ring appeared that slowly changed shape to become the Potter family seal ring. Harry knew nothing of his family or their history except for what he had been told by the treacherous members of the order, so he was really surprised when he heard Ragnok call him Lord Potter.

"My Lord Potter, it gives me more pleasure than you will ever know to inform you that as from this minute you and Lady Potter are now classed as adults in the wizarding world, you are free of the under age restrictions and all that that means. Your wands are no longer traceable. I offer my heart felt congratulations." Ragnok said with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes.

Harry was so happy hugging Hermione that he almost missed the next thing Ragnok said. "Dobby and Winky will be happy to transport you to your home now My Lord but before you go I need to know if Lady Potter will be given access to the Potter vaults."

Harry turned back to the Goblin once again "Oh definitely I think Hermione will be the one controlling our finances, she is far more intelligent than me."

"If you will My Lady, I will need a drop of your blood for the key production," Ragnok said as he held out a small ceremonial dagger to Hermione.

Hermione punctured her thumb and placed a drop of blood onto the parchment Ragnok placed in front of her, a few seconds later a small golden key appeared on the desk. As the key appeared a Potter family ring appeared on her right middle finger, it bore the same seal as the one Harry wore. Hermione placed the key into her pocket as Ragnok wished them all farewell as he left the office telling them he had some other urgent business.

Harry told Dobby they were ready to go home where ever that might be. Dobby took hold of Harry and Hermione while Winky took hold of Richard and Helen. With two quiet pops they all vanished from Ragnok's office.

Ragnok was at that moment in another office organising the emptying of the Albus Dumbledore Vault to repay the money he took from the Potter vaults over the years. Rubbing his hands with joy he even chuckled as he spoke to his vice president "Dumbledore made a very grave error when he picked on the Lady Potter. I suppose we could pray he lives long enough to be brought to justice for his crimes. But I would not give much for his chances with Lord Potter now able to perform magic at any time in any place. It won't take long for his Lordships magics to find their true level."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

Order of the murderer's

Chapter four.

The Grangers and Potters almost instantly found them selves standing some where in County Meath in Ireland. They were outside a rather nice country farm house, complete with thatched roof and several ancient out buildings. Rolling green hills surrounded the house in all directions, and actually around the house was a huge well kept garden. Planted in a seemingly haphazard fashion were various trees and shrubs. A huge lawn ran round the house stretching out between the trees and the few flower beds. Several two seater garden benches were situated under some of the trees. To the left of the house set about thirty feet from the wall there was a fairly large informal herb garden with two mid sized greenhouses on either side of it.

Harry led the way into the house and together they took a quick scout around. The house was filled with a rather homely feeling where ever they went. Down stairs there was a comfortable living room with a large fire place. The kitchen which was about twenty foot square had a well scrubbed table that could sit at least eight people very comfortably. All the appliances were modern muggle ones that were assisted by magic which some how provided the power needed to run the appliances. The study set off the living room had four large well used but still comfy arm chairs and a sofa. Two small study tables and a rather nice walnut office desk that was gleaming in the dying sunlight sat under the window, four large book cases were loaded down with books on numerous subjects.

Upstairs there were six bedrooms, each of them being about fifteen feet square. Each bedroom had a comfortable looking king sized bed and the usual bedroom furnishings. On either side of the corridor that ran the length of the upstairs there was a fairly large bathroom with both bath and shower, as well as the toilet sink etc.

"This seems a rather cosy place," Helen said as they all headed into the kitchen where Winky was busy making a pot of tea for them.

"So Hermione my love, this is home," Harry said as he looked around with a small single tear falling down his face.

Hermione was having just a little trouble believing all that was happening. Had it really been just a couple of short hours ago she had been lying in a bed in St Mungo's, a pair of magic supressing handcuffs preventing her escape, and what the heck had just happened, she was still trying to accept the fact that the boy she was in love with was now her boyfriend, when her dad told her she was his wife. It seemed every romantic dream she had had about walking down the isle of a large church and into the arms of her Harry had been surpassed by him being her husband and rescuing her from the clutches of some insane Dumbldore cult. This was going to take a while to take in.

Everyone took a seat at the table and Hermione insisted that Dobby and Winky join them. The conversation quickly turned to all they had been through that day. Harry spoke about waking up and heading to the Dursleys for the holiday, feeling lonelier than he ever had been before while at Hogwarts. He told them about his meeting with Aberforth. Hermione insisted that he tell her word for word what Dumbledore's brother had said and when Harry expressed a wish that he had a pensieve, Dobby rushed from the table to fetch one from the study. With the pensieve set in the middle of the table they all sat and watched the conversation in the Hogshead pub.

"Ahh, so thats why the Weasley brat was left a little less than a full man, why you left him a eunuch in fact. I think those Weasleys should be next on our hit list, but first mum and I are going to train you two up a bit," Richard said as he sipped at his tea.

"Dobby wishes he could teach master and mistress in the way of the elves Dobby does," the little elf said mumbling to him self.

Hermione who had heard Dobby's mumbled speech asked "Can you do that Dobby, can you teach us, would we need anything special?"

Dobby who had been unaware he had spoken out loud sat up straight "Yes Mistress Mione, Dobby can be teaching the great Harry Potter and his Mrs Mione."

That night was a slightly awkward one for them all at bed time. Helen and Richard had chosen their bedroom and Harry was looking at the room furthest from the two adults with the idea that if they did anything in the night at least he would not hear them. Hermione stood with her cheeks a cherry red colour. Her mother and father were just a few feet away.

"So Harry have you decided which is our room yet? do I get a say in which room we sleep in?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could manage.

It had never entered Harry's mind that his new wife would want to share a bed with him. Harry's face went white for a few seconds before the thoughts he was suddenly having made him hold his breath, pictures of Hermione in tiny see through knickers and a see through bra flooded his mind and sent just about the hottest flush to his face that he had ever felt. "I… er… we… a room…" was all he could stutter.

"Yes Harry we 'are' married," Hermione said still trying to keep her voice level and not shaky.

"Hermione you can not sleep with a boy at your age!" Helen declared looking scandalised.

"Mum, thanks to you and dad I'm a very, very happy married woman now, and I mean to begin my marriage as I intend to go on, I shall be sharing a bed with my husband. So come on Harry we'll take this end room." Hermione declared leaving no room for argument from him at all.

Richard Granger chuckled while looking at Harry "Sorry son, I had no idea she would be so bossy when I signed that paper, and if that's how she means to go on…" having said that and added with the look he got from Harry, Richard could not help but to burst out laughing.

A very embarrassed Harry wanted nothing more than to run and hide, he had been ecstatic about being married to Hermione, up to the point when she said they would be sleeping together. The thoughts of what they could do had shocked him, because he had only ever dreamt about such things on the very rare occasions his nights were not filled with nightmares of death and destruction. To be sleeping with Hermione while her parents were just a few yards away terrified him. Just like any other teen age boy the thought of the girls' father not approving of him frightened him no end. For them to be so close by, and able to hear anything they might do was very disconcerting. It took quite a few minutes before the weak logical side of his brain kicked in. He might well have been a boy this morning but now he was a married man with a family. His wife, his gorgeous and sexy wife was waiting for him, he then wondered as an after thought what kind of undies she had on.

Harry took a deep breath and then as Richard began to laugh Harry relaxed a little, putting on his puppy dog face and letting his lower lip quiver a little he said "Yes dear, what ever you say dear, I'm coming dear, won't be a moment dear."

The ice was broken as Helen joined both Richard and Hermione in laughter, they laughed even harder when Harry pouted and said "Well if you are all going to laugh at this poor hen pecked husband, I'm going to bed, so there." Harry then pulled Hermione into a hug and joined in with the laughter.

And so it was Harry and Hermione chose their bedroom and slowly over the next few weeks got to know each other in a totally new way before they progressed gradually from simply kissing and cuddling too...

For the next six months no one in the British magical world heard from either the Potters or the Grangers. Harry learnt that his new in laws had both been in the SBS, which is the naval version of the SAS. Richard and Helen put the two teens through six long months of rigorous training in the martial arts and battle strategies and tactics.

Dobby trained them in the elfin way of communication and travel. He also taught them how elves used the ambient magic around them to amplify any of their spells making them up to ten times more powerful than when they simply used their own magic. It was a tiring but enjoyable six months for the teens. They had to do plenty of exercise so that they were fit enough to do the various types of martial arts they were taught. Most of their training was done outside. The elf magic was always done out side to prevent any accidents in the house. Hermione had them both on a study schedule where they read from their school text books for sixth and seventh year and practised the spells and charms using elf magic so that no one would know where they were. There were a few spells that they had to use their wands for but not too many.

At the end of six months Richard declared his two children had learned all he could teach them and Helen agreed with him. They were both now very fit and had been dedicated learners. Living with three people who loved to read Harry had become almost as avid a reader as Hermione and Helen were. He was amazed by how much he could learn simply by actually concentrating on and understanding what he was reading.

It was time to start making their world a safe place for them to walk around in freedom. The Weasleys were to be the first target. Harry wondered if they were stupid enough to leave him and his wife on their ward pass list. When they arrived at the Burrow he was just a little disappointed that the place seemed to have had new wards placed around it. Grinning he took hold of Hermione's hand and together they used the elfin method of transport and popped as the elves called it. They appeared just outside the back door but on entering they found no body was at home.

Back out side Harry and Hermione used the ambient magic as Dobby had taught them and with just one full power reducto spell each they destroyed the entire building. Harry left the Weasleys a message '_As you chose to dispose of my wife, I have like wise chosen to dispose of you. see all of you again 'real soon','_

Albus Dumbledore was going crazy in his efforts to find the Potters. He didn't know that they were together for the first two months they were all missing. He found out about the Potters marriage by accident as he was searching for a way to recover his lost fortune, small though it was. He had been so angry when he discovered that the Goblins had confiscated his possessions, claiming them to be stolen goods.

He could offer no argument to the Goblins because practically every thing he stored in his Gringotts vault was actually stolen. Some stuff was occasionally taken from the ministry prisoners but most of his money and possessions came from orphans who had an inheritance waiting for them like Potter. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts made it easy for him to register him self as their guardian and help him self from their Gringotts accounts.

Every time he thought of the name Potter his blood went cold and he shivered. How a young fifth year boy had managed to kill his four top order members with his bare hands worried Albus. What concerned him more than anything was the way that his friend Minerva was killed. She had literally choked to death agonisingly slowly, and from what they had been able to find out from the little evidence they had, it seems Potter stood over her while she died. Also Alistair had died a horrible death. His back bone severed and then just left to die.

Never once did Dumbledore think that the Granger girl's parents might have been involved. He was after all a pureblood wizard and no matter what he wanted the world to think he still thought of muggles as beneath the wizards. To think that a muggle and his wife could best his best without magic was an alien thought to him. Odd that he could accept a fifteen year old untrained boy could do it all alone.

Everyone in the wizarding world seemed to have heard of Harry and the story of him taking out four of the world best fighters without even bothering to use his magic, the story like most rumours got more incredible the more it was told. Harry Potter was rapidly getting the reputation of being some sort of super human capable of beating anyone he chose.

And now Albus had a message from Arthur. Their home had been destroyed, demolished completely. And a rather chilling message was left for them. Harry Potter knew about the plot to get rid of Hermione Granger. The Weasleys had seen what Potter had done to rescue Hermione from St Mungo's and were fully aware of what the boy seemed capable of. The idea of the person who was able to kill both Snape and Lupin as well as Minerva with his bare hands had the Weasley clan so scared they were taking it in turn to sleep.

Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen in the house they had moved into, number 12 Grimmauld place. She removed the bacon from the cooker and placed it on the table under a warming charm and then stormed off up the stairs. She had been shouting her two youngest down for breakfast for over an hour and it was now getting past a joke. They would get up now or they would be getting a bucket of cold water and going without food all day.

Angrily Molly threw open the door to Ron's bedroom... and screamed. Ron Weasley lay on his bed in a full body bind. He had woken up to find himself like this, bound and his pyjamas covered in scarlet paint. On the wall in the still dripping paint were written the words 'I'll collect the part's my husband left on our next visit.' Ron's mind was in a turmoil, he was literally terrified. He was wishing with all he was that he had never fancied, better yet never even met Hermione bloody Granger, who was now the wife of the most dangerous person in the world he knew.

When Albus Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts after visiting the Weasleys he entered his office to find every thing burnt to ashes. The writing on the wall could not be planer 'Prepare to meet Minerva old man'. For the first time in over one hundred years Albus Dumbledore was truly frightened. If Potter could enter his office and do this without setting off any alarms then the boy was far more dangerous than he had thought he could ever be. Thoughts of his dead lieutenants ran through his mind. Both Alistair and Minerva had been almost as powerful as him self and yet they had both died at the bare hands of Harry Potter. Albus wondered if maybe it was time to retire to a different country.

The frantic call he received from Arthur Weasley the following morning made up Dumbledore's mind for him. The Weasleys, six of them had awoken to find them selves sleeping in the grass in the centre of the green outside number 12 and could not get back into the house. It seemed all the names allowed through the wards had been changed, the note left to them said 'It could have been your final sleep, it will be next time. We'll be back'.

Albus Dumbledore self proclaimed greatest wizard alive began to pack his things for his retirement, he could let the board know with a letter once he found some where safe to settle down. As he placed his books into a trunk he wondered why on earth he had not just left the Granger girl alone to get on with her life, after all she wasn't hurting things to much was she. He also wondered when this obsessive desire to control people had begun; he knew for certain exactly when it had ended.

Though they were now well trained Harry and Hermione along with Helen and Richard had found it impossible to go out and simply kill in cold blood, so they took to using pranks and fear to get their revenge. With their new skills in elf magic Harry and Hermione could pop through any wards erected by witch or wizard, which made it quite easy to pop into someone's house or bedroom even, where they would leave a message to let the occupant know they could not escape the revenge of Harry Potter or his family.

It gave the Grangers a great deal of satisfaction when they scared the Weasleys so badly that the whole tribe of them had upped stakes and gone to live in America where they hoped they could get lost in the population due to the sheer size of the country.

Both Harry and Hermione were disappointed when Albus Dumbledore did a midnight move to Greenland, they were cheered minimally by the thought of the old man shivering in the cold. Maybe he would do the whole world a favour and fall down in the ice some time soon and break his scrawny neck.

Tom Riddle, other wise known as Lord Voldemort was have problems with his minions, he had killed six of them already in the past week as an example of what happens to those who defy him. His problem was that they and everyone else in magical Britain knew about Potter taking on and killing four of Dumbledore's best at the same time, and with his bare hands and no use of magic he disposed of them permanently. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were leaving the country like rats deserting a sinking ship. The Weasleys and even Dumbledore himself had fled from Potter who was seeking revenge for some thing they had done to him.

Voldemort's death eaters wanted nothing to do with Potter. If he was able to take on and kill the four best fighters in the country bare handed then what chance did they stand against him. One by one they began to join the exodus from Britain started by the whole Weasley family leaving.

Voldemort was in a raging fury as his recruitment campaign was a total failure. In fact he only had a handful of servants left and they were dwindling fast. If he could think of nothing soon he would be completely alone. When his most faithful and devoted servant Bellatrix LeStrange disappeared, shortly followed by the entire Malfoy family. Tom Marvolo Riddle thought perhaps he should likewise take a vacation to some place far away. Perhaps he would be safe on one of those small anonymous pacific islands. Yes maybe my minions had the right idea. The prophecy about Potter might be correct. Without his death eaters to protect him Tom decided that having Potter simply turn up in the middle of the night and put him back to being a blasted ghost did not hold any appeal at all, 'I think I'll pack tonight, tomorrow will be a rather good day for travelling I think'. Tom thought as he pulled out his trunk.

With the fantastic rumours of a super Harry Potter who had trained an army who were out for revenge against all purebloods because of the way they had treated his muggle born wife, running rife around Britain, almost every pureblood family packed up and left for safer climes. By the time the exodus began to slow down the British magical government was being run by half bloods and muggle borns. The few purebloods left were all old friends of Harry Potter and his wife Hermione. The Lovegoods, Bones, and the Longbottoms were among the few remaining old families left.

Harry and Hermione settled down to life raising their family in the Irish country side. While over in Britain nearly all house elves found them selves free to choose a muggleborn to bond with, and with the fairly young age of the population the Goblins were acknowledged as a clever race and were offered jobs helping to run the government. Over the next few years with the help of Helen and Richard the Potters brought up and home tutored their four children and Hermione's little sister, while making sure that they all honed their skills to rid the world of Tom Riddle should he ever become a threat to them or their family again. Hermione convinced Harry that divination was a very wooly subject and prophecies were easy to misinterpret. So they spent the rest of their lives ignoring all and any prophecy that was supposed to be about them.

Lord and Lady Potter never saw the statue in the ministry of magic's atrium that was dedicated to them and the freedom they had brought to the British Wizarding world. As for the purebloods they were spread so far and wide around the world that within 30 years there wasn't single formally pureblood family that did not have a few muggleborns married to their heirs. Tom Riddle would never be listened to again when he tried to spread his dogma and the Wizards in Britain moved into the twenty first century along with the rest of the world.


End file.
